Percy J x Reyna OneShot
by PkmnTrainerArceus
Summary: Just a OneShot off Percy and Reyna after the war. Piper was the only one of the seven who died, and Annabeth is now with Jason. Percy remains praetor at Camp Juptier. Not just a hurt/comfort fanfic, because actually has Percy J x Reyna.


This is a fanfiction site for a reason, but if you don't understand, let me rephrase it.  
If I owned PJ, Annabeth would be dead by now.

Percy x Reyna

This is my first Percy Jackson fanfic ever, so dont hate me too much.  
This takes place after Giant War, which Olympus won, but won't focus on it.

Percy was thinking, which was something he never really did. He was an improviser, always making things up on the spot, and so he wasnt the type of person who thought much about things. The problem was, he needed to think. Annabeth had just dumped him for Jason, because Piper had died somewhere on the mission, and Jason being a son of Zeus seemed to always need a girlfriend. Percy sighed as he stepped into the baths. The praetors had their own private baths, (rumors always went around that the praetors have seen each other naked, but Percy and Reyna were modest people, and if they were using the huge private baths at the same time they would look away as the other person entered and afterwards only looked at each others faces). Percy leaned against the wall, letting himself just sit in the soothing water for a few minutes before thinking. Water helped him to think, just like water helped him do a lot of things, him being a son of Poseidon and stuff like that.

Reyna was laying in her bed, thinking. It seemed to be early in the morning. Reyna was a very light sleeper, so it was no surprise when she was awakened by Percy getting out of bed, even if he was in a different room. After all, Roman leaders need to be able to wake up to the quietest of sounds, in case someone was trying to assassinate them. Reyna wondered why Percy was up so early. She knew he was troubled, everyone involved with the mission (Argo 2 people and Reyna and Nico) knew about what Annabeth had done to Percy. Reyna thought she was the only one who realized how much pain Percy was in, because even though everyone knew Percy and Annabeth loved each other, Reyna was the only one who thought about how Percy's fatal flaw was loyalty, and so Annabeth's betrayal hurt him more than anyone thought it would. Reyna knew Percy was heading to the baths because of two things. One, she saw him only wearing his shorts and carrying a towel outside the door to her room, because the only way to reach the praetor baths in the praetor house was to pass by her room. The second reason was that she knew Percy well enough (and better than even his friends did) to know that he was going to the water to help him sort his thoughts. Perhaps she should go comfort him. The deeper part of her mind told her she wanted to comfort him because she liked him, and Reyna knew she liked him, and now that he didn't like Annabeth, he would turn his attention to her. Heaving up a sigh, Reyna decided to go join him at the baths.

Percy was relaxing in the olympic sized bath doing some swimming to clear his mind when he heard footsteps. It was only 4 in the morning right now, and camp didn't start working until breakfast at 8 in the morning. Percy looked up and saw Reyna. Reyna was very surprized to see him swimming, she thought he would just be sitting there. Percy looked away as she stepped in. Truth be told he actually liked Reyna more than Annabeth once he got to know Reyna, but he wouldn't dump Annabeth because of his loyalty. Reyna also liked Percy but wouldn't pursue him because of what happened with her and Jason, and Percy could end up losing his memory again if Romans and Greeks stopped working together and not remember her. They were both silent for about 30 seconds before Reyna finnaly spoke up.  
"You know that you don't need to keep your problems to yourself. I know you pretty well, probably better than your friends, and praetors are supposed to help each other out."  
Percy responded with, "I don't want to burden you with my personal problems Reyna. Praetors are meant to help each other with things concerning the camp."

Percy didn't know why he was pushing her away. He liked her, and she was trying to help him. Maybe it was because it is like when you are in pain and you don't want anyone coming to help you. Besides, Percy knew that Reyna could ease his pain.

Reyna said, "Maybe so, but there's nothing against praetors helping each other with personal things, and it is easier to work together when you help each other. Besides, I know how you feel. In case you forgot, Jason didn't remember me and got himself two others already, and I'm pretty sure you figured out how I felt back at the feast even though you didn't expirience it back then."  
Percy replied, "But why do you want to comfort me? I didn't comfort you when you felt it, so why are you helping me?"  
Reyna answered, "Just because you didn't do it doesn't mean I shouldn't. I care about you Percy, and I want to help you."

Reyna realized she just indirectly told him she liked him, but she didn't care about that right now.  
As if reading her mind Percy said, "I love you Reyna. I loved you even when I was with Annabeth, but now that we broke up I can tell you it. And I don't want to have to share my pain with you. I might have loved you when I was with Annabeth, but I thought you would want Jason when Piper died so I stayed with Annabeth. It doesn't hurt as much as it would if I didn't love you so you have already helped me."

It was then when Reyna realized how close they were to each other in the bath, and she could practically smell that slight salty scent Percy had on him.  
Reyna said, "I love you, Percy."  
Percy responded, "I love you too," and before Reyna could do anything his lips brushed against her, then he got up while she was still dazed, wrapped a towel around himself, stood up, and said, "Thank you for helping me," before he left the room, leaving Reyna to think about how his salty but strangly comforting lips felt on her own.

**THE END**


End file.
